1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to crosslinked polymer networks and compositions containing them. More particularly, a functionalized inclusion complex is crosslinked using a functionalized polymer. Methods of using such crosslinked polymer networks are also described.
2. Background of Related Art
There have been numerous disclosures surrounding the formation and usage of inclusion complexes and host/guest chemistry. Specifically, several U.S. patents discuss the use of cyclodextrin to form an inclusion complex as well as to form a variety of chemical compositions with the inclusion complex. Some non-limiting examples include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,488 which describes cyclodextrins amongst many polymers for delaying the release of permeants to outside hosts;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,414, which describes the incorporation of cyclodextrin or a complex of cyclodextrin and blowing agent into a thermoplastic to improve certain properties but does not disclose formulations or means to formulate compositions of the present invention;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,286, which describes a method of immobilizing biocatalysts to various polymers that are unrelated to those of the present invention. They include cyclodextrin glucocyltransferase among the biocatalysts that can be immobilized;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,496 which describes the preparation of nicotine-beta-cyclodextrin complexes; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,181, which includes cyclodextrins in a list of water-soluble components to prevent coalescence of water-insoluble polymeric particles in film-forming compositions.
However, nowhere has it been disclosed to functionalize an inclusion complex in a manner which allows the complex to crosslink with another polymer or inclusion complex which is functionalized with a complimentary reactive group to form a crosslinked polymer composition.